Sand Castle
by Kiotana
Summary: Tyson and Kai aren't getting along. Kai 'smushed' Tyson's face in their sand castle! o.o


Sand Castle

Summary: Tyson and Kai aren't getting along. Kai smushed Tyson's face in their sand castle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.

AN: I felt like writing a sweet short fic. I hope you find it as cute/adorable as I did. Please leave a review to tell me. 3

**Sand Castle**

Ten year old Tyson Granger sat in front of the principal's desk. This fourth grade student was always getting in trouble. At least once a week he would be dismissed for not paying attention, not doing his homework, falling asleep and getting in small fights with other kids. He never gave an excuse to his behaviour or blamed anyone but himself in a noble act… until this day.

"Kai shoved me in the sand castle me and Max built," Tyson pouted angrily.

"Kai is a good student. Why would he do such a thing?" the principal asked.

"He's a jerk…" he replied under his breath.

"Now Tyson, there's no need for such language. Did he say he was sorry?"

"No…"

"So you got in a fight with him for this? It's very unlike you to get in real fights," she said calmly.

"I like play fighting, but Kai… made me really mad."

"So you hit him back?"

"No… I kept missing…" Tyson replied, blushing in shame.

"So you didn't hit him?"

"I shoved him back… one time… then he said I was a coward," Tyson replied, staring at the floor.

"Well since you didn't do any harm and no one was hurt, I'm going to let this slide," she confirmed. "But next time I hear about you two fighting, you'll both be right back here."

Over the next few days, Tyson played with his friends Max, Ray and Kenny. Kai played alone and far from everyone.

"Kai, what are you doing here on your own? Don't you want to play with your friends?" the supervising teacher asked.

"I don't have friends..." he replied from the seat on the large roots of the tree.

"That's not true. What about Tyson and the rest?"

"They don't want to play with me."

"Why not?" she asked in concern.

"I… tripped the other day. I fell on Tyson and he got his face smushed in the castle they were making…" he replied. "Tyson was mad at me and pushed me. I didn't tell him I tripped… so I said some mean stuff. He tried hitting me, but I'm faster than him… then you brought him to the principal's office."

"Why didn't you tell anyone before now?"

Kai hung his head with tears in his eyes. She bent down as he whipped his face.

"Did you try to apologise?"

"No…"

"Then you should." She stood and held out her hand for him. He hesitantly let her help him up. She led him over to the sand box where the other boys were playing and stopped a few feet away. "Go ahead; I'll be right here," she promised. Kai stepped forward and stood at the frame of the boys. He tugged at the hem of his shirt nervously as the boys looked up at him.

"What do you want Kai?" Tyson asked scornfully.

Kai didn't speak.

"You going to say anything?"

"I'm sorry…" he said, looking away in shame.

"What are you sorry about?" asked Max who was generally more pleasant.

"For ruining your castle… and calling you a coward…"

"What about shoving me into the castle?" Tyson scowled.

"I'm sorry for that too."

"Your just saying that because the teacher's there," Ray pointed out.

"No."

"Then why did you push Tyson into our castle?" Kenny asked.

"It was an accident…"

"Sure didn't seem like it. You're just a bully," Tyson decided. "Go away Kai."

"It was just a stupid castle. You're a bunch of babies." With that Kai walked away.

"Well who needs you ya jerk!" Tyson called after him.

"Tyson Granger, come with me," the teacher hollered as she took hold of Kai's shoulder. Tyson groaned as he followed; his friends laughing.

The principal looked at the two with a frown.

"Name calling again Tyson? Miss Cathy tells me that Kai wanted to apologise for the other day. That doesn't sound like Kai deserves to be mocked."

"He didn't mean any of it! He called us babies right after he said he was sorry!" Tyson exclaimed, standing from his seat and pointing an accusing finger at Kai.

"Kai…" The principal waited.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why have you said these things Kai?"

"I dunno…"

"Miss Cathy said that it was an accident. Why don't you tell Tyson what happened."

"I… fell…"

"Fell? Hah! Yeah right-"

"Tyson," the principal interrupted the boy as he sank in his seat.

"I tripped on the box and shoved you. I didn't mean to… I thought you'd be angry and think I was stupid…" Kai looked up at Tyson then away again.

"Thought you'd be a tough guy? That was more foolish than admitting you made a mistake. Calling other kids names was just a way of covering up for it and I'm afraid it wasn't the right way to deal with it." The principal sat back in her seat. "I'm disappointed Kai Hiwatari."

"Geez, you're so weird," Tyson huffed.

"Do you know what it means to be defensive Tyson?" the woman asked. Tyson shook his head. "Well it means when you use other emotions to cover up how you truly feel in order to defend that emotion. Kai was embarrassed and a little afraid you'd be mad for destroying your castle so he made himself look like a tough guy."

"So?"

"So, he didn't mean what he said. He just said anything that would hide the fact that tripped. I'm certain that he's sorry Tyson." Tyson looked at Kai who had his bangs covering his eyes. His cheeks were pink and his hands kept subtly whipping away tears.

"Is that true Kai?" Tyson asked, but had to wait a moment for Kai to regain his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" he sobbed. Tyson was not angry anymore. He gave him a concerned look then smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay Kai. We would have just laughed. I mean, my face covered in sand must have been pretty funny." Kai chuckled a little. The principal smiled.

"Well then I'm glad you're friends again. You have 15 minutes of lunch left so go have fun." She dismissed them. The two escaped the office and walked down the hall towards the front doors.

"Tyson," Kai began, whipping his face of tears. "Are we friends?"

"Course! You're my best friend, Kai," he said with a huge grin.

"Really?" Kai replied, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah!"

"I thought Max or Ray… or Kenny."

"They're my friends too. They're my close friends, but you're my best friend."

"Why?"

"Dunno. I just like you best."

"Thanks… I like you best too…"

"Great! Now let's race back to the sand box!" Tyson said eagerly. The two stood at the ready from the doorway.

"I'll give you a head start," Kai smirked. Tyson laughed, taking the advantage and Kai ran after him. The best friends had a castle to rebuild.

END.

_Read & Review please!_


End file.
